Heart Attack
by Beatriz Fernandes
Summary: POV Tenten. Nunca fui dessas garotinhas que se apaixonam perdidamente pelo carinha popular da escola, geralmente taxado de pegador ou safado. Na verdade eu nunca acreditei no tal do amor. Isso até conhecer ele.. One Shot NejixTenten. Baseada na música Heart Attack, da cantora Demi Lovato. (Fic postada também no AnimeSpirit e no Nyah)


Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Masashi Kishimoto. /chora

NejixTenten

Heart Attack

**POV. Tenten**

Nunca fui dessas garotinhas que se apaixonam perdidamente pelo carinha popular da escola, geralmente taxado de "pegador" ou "safado". Na verdade eu nunca acreditei no tal amor. _Falo por experiência própria._ Sempre fui muito realista, pé no chão. Qualquer pessoa que venha com esse papo de "Ah! O amor verdadeiro existe, e ele é lindo!" corto logo, odeio esses mimimi.

Pois bem, você deve estar se perguntando quem sou e minha idade. Mitsashi Tenten, 17 anos

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_.

Sempre tive os garotos aos meus pés, implorando para ficar comigo e em alguns casos até namorar, porém, todas as respostas são "Ah, fica pra próxima", "Quem sabe um dia". É quase que automático essas respostas saírem da minha boca.

_When I don't care_

_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair_

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

Odeio de sair de casa, passear e essas coisas que "garotas fúteis" fazem, como ir ao shopping, por exemplo. Porém, minha amiga meiga e delicada _ao extremo_, resolveu me jogar da cama e me levar para o.. maldito Shopping. E de quebra, ela iria levar um tal de Neji, primo dela ou algo assim, que estava passando um tempo na casa dela, nem prestei atenção quando ela me disse esse pequeno detalhe.

Chegando lá, a procurei por todos os ângulos possíveis da praça de alimentação.

_Baixinha, cabelos azuis, peitos fartos.. _– Achei!

– Hinata, finalmente te encontrei. Só você para me fazer vir para esse fim de mundo cheio de gente mesquinha. – Disse fazendo careta

– T-Tenten, n-não fale assim. O s-shopping é um b-bom lugar p-para fazer novas a-amizades. – Disse Hinata um pouco sem jeito, mexendo seus dedos. Um gesto incomodativo, em minha opinião.

– E quem disse que quero fazer novas amizades? – Revirei os olhos, já estava cansada de dizer que não gosto de sair para essas futilidades. – Não preciso de novas amizades Hinata, eu tenho você e minha cama, pronto. Já é mais do que suficiente. E por falar em "amizades", cadê aquele seu primo ou irmão sei lá, que viria com você?

– Ah, e-ele se a-atrasou um p-pouco, m-mas já está c-chegando – Disse meio sem jeito.

– Hn. – Foi a única coisa que pronunciei.

– Hinata! – Disse uma voz grave atrás de mim. Limitei-me a virar meu rosto, e me arrependi. _Que gato_

– N-Neji.. – Disse Hinata com seu famoso gesto nervoso. – Sente-se, por favor. E-Essa a-aqui é a m-minha amiga que eu lhe d-disse.. – Dissera ela apontando levemente para mim.

– E aí, _morena_ – Dissera ele com o seu tom mais sedutor possível. Se é que era possível. _Droga Tenten, pare com isso! Você não é assim!_

– E aí, _Neji_. – Tentei ser o mais social possível. Não queria demostrar que estava encantada com ele. Ele era lindo, mas não pra tanto.

– Como se chama? – Dissera tentando puxar conversa, coisa que eu não queria naquele momento.

– Tenten

– Hn. Hinata tinha razão quando me falou que você era realmente muito bela. – Disse sorrindo descaradamente. Impressão minha ou ele estava me jogando uma cantada?!

– Obrigada. – Foi o máximo que consegui responder. Estava me sentindo estranha, intimidade com aquele olhar.

– E-Então.. – Disse Hinata um pouco vacilante – Vamos p-pedir algo para c-comer?

– Não estou com fome. – Respondi de forma ríspida. – Talvez a Rapunzel queira comer, deve estar morrendo de fome. – Disse debochando

– Agradeço ao lindo elogio, _Pucca_. – Disse com aquele sorriso que derretia qualquer garota. – Mas também não estou com fome, vim apenas lhe conhecer melhor.

– Que cafajeste. – Sussurrei o suficiente para o tal Neji ouvir e soltar outra risada. – Que irritante. _E lindo_

_But you_

_Make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes you_

_Make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand_

Depois do incidente do shopping, comecei a frequentar mais a casa de Hinata. – Não que eu esteja atraída pelo primo gostoso dela ou algo parecido – Mas o fato é que eu estou lá praticamente todos os dias. E nessas "visitas" á minha amiga gaguinha, várias coisas aconteceram entre eu e o tal Neji. Não ficamos nem nada parecido. Eu só descobri que.. Estou meio que "gostando" dele.

– Droga! – Gritei para os quatros ventos. – Isso não está acontecendo Hinata! – Gritei de novo. _Deus lhe dê paciência para a coitada da Hinata, que deve estar surda á essa altura._

– T-Tenten.. N-Não fique a-assim.. – Dissera ela calma como sempre.

– Como não ficar assim Hinata? Eu jurei a mim mesma que não iria me apegar a nenhum garoto, e você me aparece com esse seu primo dizendo que irá morar aqui? Na **sua** casa? – Dei ênfase na sua, pois estava indignada. Como Hinata pode ser tão boazinha?! – Pensei que ele iria passar uns meses, só.

– Acontece, tenten.. – Disse Hinata tentando parecer mais calma o possível. _Isso era possível?_

– Ele me faz pintar minhas unhas, usar salto alto.. Me deixa nervosa a ponto de nem conseguir olhar para ele. – Disse desesperada. – Não quero me apaixonar de novo, não irei.

– T-Tenten.. – Hinata sussurrou.

_You make me glow_

_But I cover up_

_Won't let it show_

_So I'm putting my defenses up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack (3x)_

Eu estava perdendo o controle de mim mesma, não me reconhecia. _Maldito Hyuuga!_ Praticamente eu tinha um ataque cardíaco quando via ele com aquele seu sorriso debochado. _E sexy_.

De repente, sou tirada de meus devaneios com a campainha soando mais alto do que meus pensamentos. _Ultimamente tomados por certa pessoa_.

**DingDon** [/n.a: Vamos interpretar isso como uma campainha está bem? XD]

– Ué, mais já são 19:00hrs. Quem viria aqui até essa hora? – Disse me levantando da cama. Pode parecer estranho, mas depois das 18:00hrs já estou deitada no quarto. Especificamente jogando. – Aposto que é a Ino com seus barracos de sempre, dizendo que Gaara não dá atenção para ela e blah blah blah – As vezes irrita.

– Ino, mas o que.. – Minha fala morreu ao ver quem era. – Neji?!

– Surpresa.

– Mas o que.. Como que.. O que você tá fazendo aqui? – Disse exasperada. Não imaginava que seria Neji, e nem que ele sabia aonde eu morava. _Hinata.._

– Calma aí Pucca. – Disse debochando como sempre. – Hinata me deu seu endereço, depois de eu implorar a tarde inteira. – Disse sapeca.

– O que você quer? – Disse já ficando irritada.

– Não vai me convidar para entrar? – Fez outra pergunta

Depois que lhe dei passagem para entrar, fechei a porta atrás de mim. Só então notei a roupa que estava. _Oh shit._ Pijama de pandas?!

– Belo pijama, Pucca. Ou devo lhe chamar de Panda? – Disse zombeteiro. Era sempre assim.

– Cala a boca e me fala o que você quer aqui, _bonequinha_ – Disse já ficando nervosa. Não de raiva, e sim de nervosismo.

– Quero um beijo. – O QUE?

– WHAT? Neji! – Dei um passo pra trás devido a aproximação exagerada de Neji, _em minha opinião_, até esbarrar na parede atrás de mim. _Oh shit_

_When ya come around, I get paralyzed_

_And everytime I try to be myself_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_

_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

Essa aproximação era perigosa . _Até demais_

– N-Neji... – Droga! Estava nervosa

– Hinata quer você amanhã ás 15:00hrs na casa dela. – Dissera ele sussurrando no meu ouvido – Droga!

– M-Mas.. – Eu dizia coisas sem nexo, tinha esquecido de como se respirava.

– Pelo jeito já vi como se sente quando chego em você, _pucca_ – Disse entre risadas. – Descobri seu ponto fraco.

– Você me paga! – Disse fechando a porta na cara dele. – Bastardo!

Depois disso, eu tive a plena certeza: Eu tinha me apaixonado. E barreira nenhuma tinha adiantado. Minhas defesas foram abaixo.

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

_And there's no one else to blame_

_So scared I take off and run_

_I'm flying too close to the sun_

_And I burst into flames_

Eu mesma tinha entrado em minha própria armadilha, e não sabia como sair. E aquela conversa de que nunca me apaixonaria?

– Hinata, me ajuda. Não quero me apaixonar, não aceito isso.. Tudo culpa daquele seu primo idiota que fica de joguinha pra cima de mim. – _tarde demais, eu sabia que era tarde demais desabafar aquilo._

– M-Mas Tenten, v-você já conversou com ele s-sobre isso?

– N-Não! Não vou conversar com ele. Muito menos dizer que estou gostando dele! – Disse exaltada – É isso que ele quer. Que eu corra para os braços dele. Eu sinceramente preferia estar dopada. – Sussurrei esta última frase baixo suficiente para Hinata não ouvir.

– E-E se m-meu primo também g-gostasse de você? – Disse num fio de voz

– Impossivel. – Ri debochado. – Aquilo não tem coração.

– E-Ele realmente está g-gostando de você..

– Como sabe? Você tem bola cristal que lê pensamentos?

– N-Não. – Disse mexendo seus dedos

– Ah Hinata, quer saber? Vou pra casa. – Disse me levantando e indo em direção á porta e abrindo-a furiosamente

– Cuidado Tem, n-não vá ter um a-ataque c-cardiaco.. – Disse sorrindo meigamente

– Mas o q.. – Nem terminei a frase, a boca de Neji não deixou. Sim, ele estava na porta ouvindo tudo e logo quando eu a abri, lá estava ele lindo, me esperando, e me beijando. _E como beija bem.._

_You make me glow_

_But I cover up_

_Won't let it show_

_So I'm putting my defenses up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack (3x)_

– N-Neji.. – Eu estava estativa, não respirava. – V-Você ouviu t-tudo? – _Pronto, virei a Hinata_

– É o que tudo indica. – Riu. – E sim, eu também gosto de você, _pucca_. Só não tenha um ataque cardíaco com isso. – Riu outra vez. E me beijou de novo, porém com mais desejo.

– Você é um idiota, _Rapunzel_ – Ri entre o beijo.

Nunca foi tão bom desativar minhas defesas, afinal. E bem, você deve estar se perguntando: E a Hinata, assistiu tudo? Desmaiou? Não. Ela simplesmente saiu de fininho, sem atrapalhar o casal. _Ah se Tenten desconfiasse que foi tudo um plano muito bem planejado.._

_I think I'd have a __**heart attack**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Pessoinhas *-*

Bem, essa é minha primeira fic que escrevo na minha na minha vida. Por isso se tiver uma merda já sabem. u3u

Fic inspirada na música da Demi Lovato, Heart Attack. Minha lerdinha 3

Enfim, comentem, favoritem ou joguem pedras. HAHAHA #fui


End file.
